Mil noches
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. ItaTema. Las noches pasan con monotonía, hasta que en una de ellas la chica lo pregunta. Y él se da cuenta de lo que siente en realidad. Romántico.


**Versión editada de este drabble. Otro reto lanzado y aceptado. Es fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de Itachi. Y si la chica de la historia es alguien como Temari... se podrán imaginar cómo acabará todo esto. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pareja:** Itachi x Temari  
**Situación:**Itachi y Temari son amantes desde hace un tiempo: él entra a Suna de noche y se va antes de que amanezca... Los pensamientos del mayor de los Uchiha empiezan a cambiar cuando se da cuenta de que comienza a sentir algo que nunca había sentido, estando con la Diosa de los Vientos.

**Mil**** noches**

Aquélla era una más de tantas noches bajo el débil brillo de las estrellas. Rutinaria, monótona, indiferente: así eran la mayoría del tiempo; pero, no cuando estaba con ella. Sabía que, en aquella ocasión, algo estaba por ocurrir: como cada día, al atardecer, me separaba del grupo, escondiéndome en las sombras.

Una vez que las luces celestiales apuntaban tenuemente sobre la tierra, mis piernas caminaban a la misma dirección. Noche tras noche. Hasta que despuntaba el alba allá por el este. Sin embargo, en la madrugada del día que nos concierne, la rutina pasó a un segundo plano.

- ¿Por qué te vas?

Su melodiosa voz, sus céfiros añiles, su cabello de oro… todo aquello me hechizaba cada mañana; aunque, llegada la hora quinta, debía partir sin que nadie supiera que había estado con la hermosura del Viento. ¿Por qué me voy…? No sé qué contestar a eso.

- El Sol está a punto de salir.- murmuré, poniéndome la máscara.  
- Quédate…- susurró, levantándose del lecho.

Con la sábana enrollada en su soberbia figura, se acercó a mí: sin reparo alguno, dejó caer la fina tela y me abrazó. ¿Por qué…? Esto sólo es rutina. Somos amantes nocturnos, nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón me quema y late tan aprisa? ¿Por qué mi piel se enardece al contacto con la suya? No lo entiendo.

He de irme.

- Aunque sólo sea por hoy, quédate conmigo…- continuó, abriendo sus sentidos cuando quedamos frente a frente.

Me giré, enfilando la ventana. Ella me asió por el brazo derecho, impidiendo mi marcha. No quería mirarla directamente, porque sabía lo que ocurriría.

- ¿Por qué huyes?- inquirió con tristeza, quizá con molestia.

¿Huir? Un Uchiha nunca huye. ¿Sabes quién soy? Jamás dejaría de enfrentar un duelo, aunque fuese a muerte. ¿Quieres que te mate, acaso? Qué digo. ¿Cómo voy a matarla…? Imbécil, deja de pensar como si fuera un enemigo. ¿Cuál es la verdad…?

- Lo que ciega tus sentimientos, ¿es tu orgullo de Uchiha o tu orgullo de hombre?- lanzó con agudeza, como mil cuchillos afilados.  
- Maldita mocosa…- la careta cayó.

La odio. ¿En serio? Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes. ¿Cómo puede ella adivinarlo con sólo mirarte? Detesto la sensación de no tener el control, de que me estén controlando. Aborrezco tener puntos débiles. ¡Maldigo estos sentimientos! ¿Por qué tengo que sentir? No quiero, maldita sea.

Sí, sí que quieres. Lo necesitas: anhelas amar y ser amado. Quieres volver a sentir. ¿Cuánto hace ya de aquella vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres seguir en silencio, Itachi? ¡No, es insoportable! ¡Cállate! No necesito sentir.

¿Puedes vivir en tu mundo sin sentir…?

- Itachi, te…  
- No sigas.- corté con frialdad.

Un segundo después sellé sus labios con los míos. No podré aguantar así eternamente, aunque me gustaría. ¿Qué…? Recorrí su espalda desnuda con mis manos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía: es abrumador. La deseo con toda mi alma, anhelando repetir lo de cada noche. Pero, quiero algo más que disfrutar la oscuridad con ella: deseo verla en la claridad. Observar el dorado bailando con la brisa, al tiempo que la poseo con fruición.

Ella es la hermana del Kazekage, ¿qué puedo hacer? No estaría bien, no.

Los primeros rayos del Sol atraviesan la ventana.

- Itachi…- gemía mi nombre, mientras entraba en su ser.

La posé suavemente sobre la cama, sin separarnos ni un segundo. Juego del destino, el cual me otorga una flor diferente, en cada aldea visitada. Sin embargo, ella es algo más: un jardín… un precioso jardín lleno de flores. Una mujer que sabe cómo controlarme y que se deja llevar: es la primera vez que siento esto.

No más dudas. ¡Que nos descubra quien quiera!

- Te quiero…- susurró entre jadeos y deleites, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía al compás del mío.

Sí, yo también te quiero, Temari.

~ o ~

Unas horas después sus ojos tanteaban la luz matinal: esferas brillantes que me observan, junto a una dulce sonrisa. Acaricié su rostro, siguiendo hacia su cabello de oro. Al final, un roce a fuego lento de su boca y la mía: mi forma de decirle lo que siento.

- Buenos días.- volvió a sonreírme.

Intenté copiar ese gesto y, aunque me costó, te regalo una sonrisa sincera. Maldita sea, eres la primera con la que duermo tanto tiempo. Eres increíble, Temari: si supieras cómo te lo agradezco. Me estiré en la cama, mirando al techo de la habitación.

- Itachi, ayúdame con el sujetador.- dijo ella.

Me incorporé para tal menester, acercándome y mordiendo su cuello ligeramente. ¿Aún te apetece más? Reías divertida, mientras contraías el hombro para cerrarme el paso. ¿Tienes cosquillas? Al girarse, me miró suntuosa.

- No más juegos por ahora, baka.- mostró tu lengua… tan apetitosa.  
- ¿Por qué huyes?- sonsaqué con ironía.  
- No huyo…- señalaste con énfasis.- Tengo una misión. Además, si no te ayudo a salir de Suna, ¿quién lo hará?- concluiste, guiñando un ojo.

Por última vez en aquella mañana me dejaste probar el sabor de la felicidad: la esencia de tus rubicundos labios. Tras eso, hiciste que te siguiera sin rechistar, aprovechando el margen que me diste para escabullirme sin que me viesen.

- Miserable corazón…- murmuré de camino a Konoha.

Reí inquieto, deseoso de que volviese a anochecer. ¿Por qué vernos solamente en las sombras? ¿Por qué…? Bueno, si así tiene que ser, espero tenerte una y mil noches más.


End file.
